shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Shadowpoint
Thanks to the Broker’s agents, Whisper Base is now under Rebel control. However, it is only a matter of time before Moff Dardano comes calling... Agents Team Ruping * Shorbecca * Chim Chim * Erdogan * Domdees * (Rogesh Vai) Team Iziz Recording for Team Iziz * Nin'pei * Jokan Benn * Hawk * Roncas * (R0C-K4) Team Patrol Recording for Team Patrol * Aiden Sann * Makren Duvel * Derra Asbra * Adosha * (Gristle) Mission Report Summary by James Hawk, Nin’pei, Jokan, and Roncas head into the city. At first they search for a junkyard, but fail to find one. Then Jokan remembers that Boge often talked about Onderon, and they find his new bar, the Tarnished Edge. They head in and get a tip to check with Kavia Slen, a droid mechanic and vendor in the city. Boge reveals that the city is locked down tight by Imperials. Because of that there isn’t much in the way of after-market goods. The gang enters her shop and spots her working on a droid. Jokan spots her working with the hookup between the vocabulator and the CPU. They ask about 5 droids, and she produces 5 that were salvaged from the jungle. They all had some rust and corrosion damage, but she cleaned them up. Jokan checks them out and they look almost brand new, well cleaned, but some of the wiring is a bit patchwork. They buy the droids for a 25% discount (750 each), and Nin’pei also buys a cyberjack. Finally the reveal they could be some looking for other stuff, Roncas suggests a shield generator. She doesn’t have that, but after some attempt at deception she reveals that she knows of 3 crashed skyhoppers, the gang buys the coordinates for 3,000 credits. Then, an alert comes in, a Pantoran friend, Pauwappa (actually Rogesh), who got pinched by Imperials for having sketchy poisons on him. The team tries to play it cool when they realize it is Rogesh, but fail miserably. They head over to the customs office to scout things out. Jokan knows that the patrol squads are meant to deter people from going ot the building without a good reason. People on the inside are all administrators. He’s also aware of the layout, holding cells are downstairs, in the basement, toward the center. Not much security inside, but an alarm would be “absolutely unmitigated hell.” Jokan calls up Boge for any dirt, and hears about one of the admins, Marc, who complains about work, and his personal problems. Nin’pei sneaks into the building, while the others plan to talk to the admin Boge mentioned. They find Marc, looking dishevelled and has been working for 16-hours straight. Marc briefly spots Nin’pei, but Roncas calls his attention back. Jokan pretends to be from a medical aid agency, Frontier Medical Associates, claims that the poisons that Rogesh was caught with are used by the jungle people to treat ailment, albeit in small quantities. Roncas distracts him and Jokan tries to send the release order on the computer, but fails. Ultimately Roncas is able to convince Marc to release Rogesh and he promises to help work on his problems. At this point the group is summoned back to the base. JUMP TO ATAT Battle Jokan, Derra, Chim Chim, Nin’pei, Roncas, and Shorbecca head off to capture or destroy the AT-AT containing Moff Dardano. As they approach the AT-AT a black blur flies out and reveals itself to be R0C taking out the guards. Shorbecca jets up, Jokan uses the ascension pistol, and the rest use climbing gear to assault the ship. Inside they are confronted by Dardano with four troopers. Shorbecca hears about Trandoshans at the base and jets back. Jokan draws two plasma grenades and vaporizes Dardano and the guards. Jokan and chim chim pilot the AT-AT back. AoR 002